To get good massage effect, the massage shower is not only needed to form pressure water column, but also need to achieve the dynamic switch of the pressure water column. Thereby, CN101020165A discloses a massage shower that can achieve the dynamic switch of the pressure water column, it at least comprises a essential body, a oblique water body, a impeller, a massage dish and a face cover, the essential body has a grip, a water inlet and a water outlet, the oblique water body, the impeller, the massage dish and the face cover is assembled in sequence at the water outlet of the essential body; a oblique water hole is opened on the oblique water body; the impeller is assembled under the oblique water body, and the blades of the impeller faces to the oblique water hole, a pin-jointed hole is opened at the center of the impeller, the periphery of the pin-jointed hole extends downwards to form eccentric wheel; several massage heads are under the massage disk, the center hole of the massage disk is sleeved around the eccentric wheel of the impeller; through holes are set on the face cover, corresponding to the said massage heads, and the face cover hermetically covers the outlet of the essential body so that the oblique water body, the impeller, the massage disk are limited in the water outlet, the massage head reaches out from the through hole and exposes on the surface of the face cover, the center shaft of the face cover's inside passes through the center hole of the massage disk and is inserted in the pin-jointed hole of the impeller. During the using process, the rotating impeller rotates in the center hole of the massage disk through its eccentric shaft, and drives the massage disk to deflect ahead eccentric direction always, and the massage head does the eject-retract-eject movement repeatedly with respect to the top surface, and the ejected massage head beats the human body to achieve the massage effect. However, the said massage shower just achieve the change of the massage head's action, it cannot control the dynamic water outlet of different massage head; and because the said massage shower does not have retarding mechanism, the usually big water pressure and flow rate make the rotation speed of the impeller fast, so that the rotation frequency of the massage disk driven by the impeller is too fast and it affects the massage effect.